


la douleur exquise

by melancholyvampire



Series: la douleur exquise [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyvampire/pseuds/melancholyvampire
Summary: (havent written all the chapters yet becasue i want to see whether people actually enjoy it at all)basically john moves to a new school for some reason, which sherlock later deduces why, and he meets sherlock and the other people he hangs out with(see characters) . Throughout the thing they become good friends but mary poses a problem later. ooooo dramatic





	1. Chapter 1boi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so it probably is terrible , im going to try and update as often as i can , i hope you enjoy it nevertheless. :) x

John looked at his foreign reflection in the mirror cursing his new school uniform which didn’t seem to fit him properly, he pulled at it restlessly trying to make it sit better. His sandy hair was tidy for once and it didn’t feel right, but he’d had to listen to his mum who asked him to brush it, countless times; after all he really had to make a good impression at this school. He was trying to “be positive” like people told him to but that hollow longing and melancholy still flooded through him.”it’s a chance to start again I guess.”he though cringeing at how cliché that was.

His mum dropped him off a 5 minute walk away from the school since they were running late and john awkwardly followed the other students to his new school. Unsure, he walked through the main gates like everyone else and had curious eyes drawn to him. He hadn’t a clue where to go so kept walking forward while looking around for anyone who seemed approachable, however someone found him first. He had walked into the soft material of a grey coat being on worn by a tall curly haired boy who had turned the collar up and had been leaning against the wall with a group of other kids. Their conversations paused, and the boy turned around looking down at him with sapphire darts which softened almost immediately. John seemed to drown in the rough blue waves of his eyes, the grey bags under the boys eyes were like the storm clouds which made little lines of lightning through the fierce pale sky. His pale slightly grey tinted skin was like a st Petersburg winter and a stark contrast to the deep cool brown curls which lay messily over his head, and as he tilted his head forward slightly some of the curls fell onto his sharp cheekbones. To be honest, john felt scared by this imposing character who reminded him of a vampire. “Can I help you?” the boy said with a smirk on his face ;john was drowning in embarrassment and felt his little confidence slipping away, he stood stammering while the group behind the boy looked at him almost inquisitively.”You’re new and keen to make a good impression,perhaps you were expelled from your last school,you suffer from anxiety and you have no idea where to go on your first day.I’ll take you to the office so you can know what form you’re in.”said the boy, the words slipping out quickly from his mouth. Frowning slightly the boys was somewhat puzzled at john who was struggling to speak and had a look of amazement and horror painted over his face.”H-how how do you know all that?” “I didn’t know, I saw. Follow me”

The boy nodded a goodbye to his friends which did the same and then he was walking purposefully down to the office,ignoring the teachers who asked him to take off his coat,with john have to half jog to keep up with him. “okay, there it is just tell them your name or something and their clever liitlle system on those old computers will have your timetable and everything , Oh and they will show you where to go you can come see me at lunch if you want I’ll be at the canteen, bye.”spoke the boy, his voice showing all different emotions at once but the last part sounded kind and was said with a softer expression than his usual analytical cold one. “erm yeah okay see you then” john managed to reply, the mysterious boy then turned away and walked off.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john meets sherlocks crew ayeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways apologies but idk if i will ever finish this story its just i dont feel very motivated to finish it at the moment and the whole fic is v cringe and not good but oh well we'll see hope you enjoy anyways and i might start writing some yuri on ice fic idk yet :))))))))))))) oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes im lazy

John was in 9johnson, the 9 standing for him being in year 9 and (amy)Johnson was the name of the house and its colours were red.There were 3 other houses in the school: (Abraham)Lincoln which was blue, (edgar allen)Poe which was green and (rosa)Parks which was yellow.  
His form room was M3, and thankfully he managed to make it there without getting lost and still have 15 minutes before registration which was at 8:30. He walked in and saw the whole class divided into their groups of friends and a stab of loneliness came from nowhere. He saw the curly haired boy sitting with his group of friends who he saw earlier. The boy seemed to be in year 9 and had a Lincoln house blue badge, there was a boy who looked like he could be his older brother with shorter wavy dark hair in about year 11 also with the blue badge, then there was a year 11 looking boy who had silvery ash blonde hair with a red badge who was in Johnson like john. Those three were sitting on the table then in front of them clustered over another table was a pretty year 10ish girl with wavy brown hair but lighter hair then the curly haired boy , and she didn’t look like his sister and she had a green Poe badge anyway. Next to her was a year 9 girl with mousey brown hair and big hazel eyes who was wearing a yellow(parks)badge, and then finally sitting in a chair was a year 10 boy with dark hair slicked back and wearing a green badge.   
John stood in the corner nervously watching them as they seemed to be having an exciting debate. They all suddenly gathered round a table and pointing at phtos and papers on it whilst trying to explain something. The curly haired boy quickly spoke and the others seemed to sit down in exasperation and the silvery haired boy shookshis head in shocked belief. Johns eyebrows shot up when he overheard the curly haired boy say”That’s obviously how he died! His bestfriends wife killed him!”. “What on earth ?!”john thought frowning. Then two other year 11 students went over, an annoyed looking boy with strangely arranged dark hair with a red badge and a girl with tan skin and curly hair wearing a red badge too. They seemed to be saying rude things to the curly haired boy but he was unbothered and was smiling as he spoke back, then the silver haired boy intervened and those two students pulled up chairs and sat with them too, but strangely they didn’t sit near to the boy with slicked back hair, they sat as far away as possible.

“Hey Sherlock ,”drawled Moriraty running his fingers through his sleek hair,Sherlock raised a brow looking at him and moriaty sang “I think someone likes you mr holmes.” , and gestured behind him. Sherlock turned around, his curls bouncing, and his eyes focused on the sandy haired boy standing nervously in the corner.”Him again!”said Irene jokingly tossing her wavy hair about and looking at Sherlock through her long sultry lashes”ill never get a chance with you now will I Sherlock.” “Tragic.”Sherlock replied and Irene laughed. Sherlock walked over to the boy and whispered”Would you like to come sit with us Mr Watson?” and walked back, john waited a second before following the boy back to their table. “Hey im sorry but how do you know my name and all that stuff about me ?”asked john quickly. The rest of the table sighed and someone did a sad whistle. “Well, youre quite obviously were new cos id never seen you, as soonas you walked into me I could hear your shaky breathing and could see your trembling and ianability to speak so that thus told me about your anxiety and perhaps you had been expelled from your last school that one was a guess mostly but since you wre so anxious an dhad your uniform so perfect maybe you have t behave in this school but maybe behaving isn’t your normal thing from your army print bad, the graffiti on it and the fact I can smell the spray cans in your bag suggests you are a little rebellious. Oh and I know your name john because I saw it on the tag of the bag and youre in year 9 like me fantastic, shame we’re not in the same ouse but we should bein some of the same classes.” There was silence for some moments before john replied “That was fantastic!”said john beamimg and the boy replied thankyou in return. “Well introdouce us brother!” exclaimed someone. “I’m Sherlock holmes and that’s my brother Mycroft you proabaly wont like him tho were both in Lincoln . Mycrofts in year 11, also in year 11 here are gavin wait no sorry greg lestrade(with the silvery hair), sally Donovan(curly hair tanned skin) and Phillip Anderson(annoyed look on his face) theyre all in Johnson.2Then the pretty girl spoke , she had applied some dark red lipstick”Im Irene adler and this is Jim Moriarty, were both in Poe and in year 10.”.”Thanks Irene im sure he’s very interested , then this is molly in our year shes in Parks.”Sherlock informed him. “Nice well uh nice to meet you guys .”john said nervously, moriraty was watching him, his dark eyes mischievously flicking from him to sherlcok and back. “Right well ill quickly show john to his locker and ill be back we still have 8 minutes and six seconds until registration. Come on John”.  
“I know where my locker is”  
“I just wanted to talk to you privately and see your timetable so I know what classes were in.”  
“oh okay here you go “  
“thanks, okay well we’re in the same classes for everything but maths”  
“oh okay nice”

“SHERLOCK”came a loud voice from a kind looking teacher.”Mrs Hudson! John this is mrs Hudson she teaches English .”Sherlock explained. “Wow Sherlock you already have a nice boyfriend at the start of the year! I told you youd find someone who understands you!”. “Er im not his boyfriend.”awkwardly half protesting whilst Sherlock just stood their grinning. Mrs Hudson then said her goodbyes and went away.  
“Why didn’t you say anything Sherlock?”  
Sherlock then took a step closer and once again John felt like he was drowning,not a peaceful sinking one, he was fighting to stay afloat but he couldn’t. Sherlock saw the cocktail of feelings in johns eyes, there was both fierceness and sadness “I didn’t knoe the idea of being my boyfriend would startle you that much.”  
“well I'm not asking , are you ?”  
“no im not”  
“well alright then”  
John couldn’t tell what was going inside Sherlocks mind, Sherlock then cut through the tension an d said smiling slightly that he had to go to his form room and would see him later


End file.
